User blog:Verbally Inescapable/I guess I'd appreciate it if you read this...
I dunno what came over me, I just... wanna share this with you guys I dunno how awful your family is to you, but I have read some pretty bad things... apparently Kay's home life is awful, Sheepy's sister is satan spawn, stuff like that, but I dunno. I'm probably completely wrong and it's just that maybe my life isn't so awful compared to a lot of you guys, but at the same time mine is so dull... and I can't help but wish I had a more exciting life... My family is a mess. My Mum and Dad don't live together anymore, they're not divorced because they can't be bothered (aka neither of them want to pay for it, but if the other pays they'll divorce without a second thought). I don't really even know why they hate each other now... they say they'll tell me when I'm older but why should I care? I can't help but think they'll tell me different stories anyway... My two little sisters... we have a love hate thing... Ella (she's 10) is, well... I dunno with her, she's into fashion and makeup and junk and I think it's totally gross, she puts on too much for a trip to the shops and she calls herself a tomboy, I hope she grows out of it. And Jessica (almost 8) is like... the comic relief? She would be if she didn't cry every 5 minutes... was it nature? Nurture? God I don't know, it's so fake - her tantrums - nowadays but on more than one occasion I've heard her crying herself to sleep in her room... Then I guess there's me and the extended family, if you wanna hear about that... I'm arrogant trash I guess to my sisters, yeah I've hit them. Once I slapped Jessie across the face and hit one of em with a water bottle. I got in trouble of course but honestly it was bottled up for years and now that I look back at it, I just can't believe that we've come to a time that most of us care more about video games or books than our own family... or in Jessie's case, annoying our family more than our actual family. The truth is, I love my family, they were my first friends. Maybe that's why I kinda wish I went through some great journey like Majora or one of us was abusive or something... then maybe we'd (or at least the rest of us) get along better... In Attack on Titan they kinda talk about this. Something along the lines of "back in the day, people used to say that if a great disaster struck, humanity would join forces and defeat the evil as a great team, but they were idiots" and I can't help but think that's kinda... well, true and wrong. Those people... I kinda respect them, and before I heard that line I kinda was one of em. Now I do kinda realise that there's always gonna be... those people, the ones that only care about themselves. There ARE people that just... no. But the thing is, a lot of people are willing to put trust in others to help them get through things, and help them in return, and the great thing is that people believe in these people. I relate this to the family thing because it's the same but on a smaller scale, and the smaller the scale, the less chance for rebels right? I family things like these, I guess you can always rely on the others to look out for you... I think... I'm totally wrong aren't I? I dunno... I just wish I was closer with my family and I just want you guys to look at your family and kinda just think of em for a second. Like... what have they done for you? Are you guys close? Do you wish you could be? Do you... well, do you love them? Do you uh.. tell them? I sure don't... I can't, it's really difficult... and you probably get what I mean, unless you're from one of those perfect families (do those even exist), then you wouldn't have a clue. Um, see ya. --Verbally Inescapable (talk) 13:08, August 9, 2015 (UTC)Verbally Inescapable Category:Blog posts